Zootopia: Wilde
by Osiris28840
Summary: A Serial Killer haunts Zootopia, resurfacing after years of absence. Judy Hopps must find this criminal, but what will she do if it is the one mammal she relies on most for help with the case? And what will her Psychiatrist do when she gets closer and closer to finding what she's looking for? Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and whatnot.


Hello, Everyone. This is the First chapter of my new story, which may or may not be inspired by a certain TV show. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and all comments are appreciated. I hope you like it.

I don't own Zootopia, or the TV show this may or may not be inspired by.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:** _ **Leberwurst**_

"Look, Hopps, I've already told you, you don't have a choice in the matter. All ZPD officers have to see a psychiatrist after their first case involving murder, or attempted murder. I didn't make the rule, but I'll certainly follow it. Understood?" Chief Bogo said, and Judy nodded, resigned to her fate. "Now, you'll be seeing one Dr. Nicholas Wilde. I've heard good things about him, how he's a good Psychiatrist and the like. Hopefully you don't mind that he's a fox."

* * *

Nick sat in his office, a rather large room, with a mezzanine balcony wrapped around three sides, held up by gothic styled arches, topped with bookshelves. On the ground level, there were some modern looking leather seats, facing each other, with end tables on either side. A large glass desk stood facing the one wall not wrapped by the balcony, overlooking the chairs, and out the tall windows. This is where he sat, behind the desk, composing a letter, as he usually did, with a fountain pen and paper. He was a bit of a classicist in that, whenever he wrote, he wrote with a pen, he always wore three piece suits, with ties, and he liked more dated styles of interior design. But he still liked to show to his patients a hint of modernity, hence the desk and chairs.

He stood, strolling to the window and looking out. It was a sunny day, and the neighborhood his house/office was in was quiet, peaceful. He saw a young giraffe playing outside a few doors down across the street, and watched, intrigued by the young boy's innocence. He thought back to his childhood, and the cold, empty mansion he had called home. Vulpinia was a country far from Zootopia, and he sometimes wished he could return.

But alas, he was shaken from the daydream by the sound of light footsteps, entering his office.

"Miss Hopps. Hello. I see you're no fan of knocking," he said, as he slowly turned to face the grey rabbit. He saw she was not wearing her police uniform, but instead had jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Hello. I'm, uh, here for the evaluation… I suppose," she said, meeting his gaze.

"Well, then, take a seat, I implore you."

* * *

"So, Dr. Wilde… What's the verdict?" Judy asked, after Nick had stood up and said that they were done with the interview.

"Well, Miss Hopps,it is my professional opinion that you are completely insane." Nick said, and Judy looked at him, shocked. "I jest. You are perfectly healthy, and are fit to return to active duty as soon as you feel up to it. Here's my card. If you need anything, and I do mean anything, do not hesitate to call. I am available whenever you need me. Have a nice day, Miss Hopps," he finished, a smirk on his muzzle. She took the card, and saw that it was just his full name and cell phone number.

"Thanks," she said, and left his office. She looked at her phone and saw that it was rather late, almost 8:30 pm. She needed to get home, so she wouldn't be tired to-morrow.

* * *

"Assignments! Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, your teams are on patrol in the Rainforest District. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolford, your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby, Tundra Town. And finally, Officer Hopps." said the Chief with a hint of admiration in his tone. She had bucked all his expectations with the last case, finding all of the missing mammals in a mere 48 hours, when it had taken the rest of the force weeks to get nowhere with the case. "You will be working with detectives Holden and Stafford. Dismissed."

Judy almost jumped for joy. She was going to be working with detectives. She wondered what the case was as she headed to the detective office. She entered to see two older mammals sitting across from each other, silent. Holden, the one on the left, was a wolf, and Stafford, on the right, a rather small lion, only slightly larger than Holden.

"Hi guys! What's the case?" she chimed in, hoping to cheer them up.

"Someone's awfully chipper today," grunted Holden.

"That'll change soon enough," replied Stafford. "You'll see, bunny. We're headed to the scene soon, just got to finish up this paperwork."

When they got to the scene, Judy realized how right Stafford was. They were in the middle of a foggy parking lot, with a rather large crucifix in the middle, a male pig on it, nailed to the cross by the wrists, and the feet. A crown of thorns lay on the pig's head, and a wound on it's side was caked in dry blood. More blood was pooled around the base of the cross, and Judy felt like she was going to throw up. It wasn't the blood that did it, she'd seen blood before. She'd even seen other corpses. No, it was that there was some mammal in Zootopia that was capable of displaying his victim in such an obviously dramatic way, as if the corpse was nothing more than a prop. She felt her heartbeat speed up, pounding in her chest. She was trembling, and she felt dizzy, like she was going to fall over, not to mention the feeling that she was choking. She stumbled back to the police car, and threw up near the tire.

"Told you she'd lose that chipper attitude," said Stafford, as he calmly took photos of the display.

* * *

Nick stood in his well-designed kitchen, his paws pressing down on the muslin-wrapped liver, preparing it for cutting. When he was satisfied, he grabbed a knife from the block nearby, tossed it in the air with his left paw, and caught it in his right, immediately beginning to dice the meat. He grinned, happy that he was able to pull off that trick so well, every time. He prided himself on his skill with knives and other cooking implements. Today, he was making liverwurst. He had a guest, which was not too unusual, but this time it was the local Chief of Police, Adrien Bogo. He smirked, knowing that the cape buffalo wouldn't know what he was eating. After all, almost none of his guests ever did. Only one had recognized the flavor, and he had been dealt with swiftly. He set the liver in a pan to cook, and began to make some sauerkraut to go with it. As he did, he let his mind drift to the events of the day before.

* * *

Nick walked into his kitchen. He had just got off the phone with Chief Bogo, who insisted on coming to lunch to discuss Officer Hopps. If he were to entertain guests, he would need to cook. He walked into the room adjacent to the kitchen, a rather large freezer room, with many shelves, iceboxes, and drawers. He opened one, which held a few packages of cricket-hamburger. He lifted the packages out, and pulled up a hidden latch, and one of the many iceboxes swung out of the wall. He walked into the room it had revealed, and opened the freezer within. He saw that it was mostly empty, and what was in it wasn't to his liking for a luncheon. He would have to go acquire some meat…

He walked over to a rolodex sitting on the counter in the small room, and opened the cover, spinning the many business cards within. It landed on one, a lawyer from a local conservative law firm. He remembered his encounter with the mammal, and how he had been very rude to his secretary. Dr. Wilde did not like people who were rude. He removed the card, and exited the room. He closed it, replaced the cricket-burger, and left.

* * *

The pig had tried to run. He had caught the pig leaving his office, and had followed him to the parking garage nearby. The lawyer didn't notice his follower until he looked back. A fox in a three piece suit, walking slowly, menacingly, toward him.

"Do I know you?" The pig asked, curious.

"I'd say you don't, though we have met. Alas, that is unimportant." the fox replied, a somewhat playful tone in his voice.

"Okay…" the pig said, and saw the fox drawing a knife. "Oh god!" he screamed, and ran further into the parking garage. The fox just kept walking, and then the pig realized he had run in the wrong direction. The stairs were the other way, and the fox stood between him and his vehicle. He was cornered, and the fox was just walking toward him, slowly, grinning.

He screamed, but was silenced when the fox hit him in the head, knocking him out.

He woke up about an hour later, near 10 or 11 pm, nailed to a cross in a parking lot. He felt thorns on his head, and his gut felt somewhat lighter than normal. It was cold, and he struggled to get off the cross, but just felt several stitches near his abdomen pop, and when he looked down, he saw blood beginning to pour out of him. He was no doctor, but he knew that a wound to the liver would bleed him to death in minutes. He swallowed, resigned to his fate.

* * *

Nick finished making the sauerkraut, and as he was washing his hands, his cell phone rang. He hit the answer button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Dr. Wilde… I think I just had a panic attack." He heard Judy say, quickly, breathing way to shallow.

"Judy, calm down. Breathe. Tell me what happened," he said, and heard her describe the corpse on a crucifix. He wanted to laugh, given that his own handiwork was the cause, but he held in his chuckle. She kept going on about how she didn't understand how someone could do such a thing.

"Try to think of why a mammal would do this, Judy. Why would someone display their kill?" he replied, trying to help her get farther in the case, knowing she'd never find out it was him. As he spoke to her, he made two plates with the liverwurst, sauerkraut, some onions, and other herbs and such, taking great care to make the food look presentable.

"They… Maybe they're… proud? Proud of their… work?" she stammered. Nick hummed a positive reply.

"Very good, Judy. Now, are you more calm? Are you able to think about the case without panicking?" She made an affirmative sound, and he continued. "I must hang up now, I'm having lunch with Chief Bogo, and I'm afraid you're our main topic of discussion." He hung up, and carried the plates out to the dining room, where the Cape buffalo sat, waiting. He saw Nick pocket his phone, and set down the plates.

"A patient?" Bogo asked, inquisitive.

"Your very own Miss Hopps, I'm afraid. She seems to have had a bit of trouble with the case she's working on. I assume you aren't sending her on cases you think she'll fail at still, are you?"

"No, absolutely not. I put my best officer on the case because it is very important. It's not every day that the Otterdam Ripper resurfaces.

"The Otterdam Ripper?" asked Nick, having not heard that name before. He'd heard of his acts being attributed to The Tundratown Strangler, The Coyote Canyon Killer, and back in Vulpinia, to "Au Grano", which was Vulpinian for "The Monster". But he wasn't about to bring those names up.

"Yes, the Otterdam Ripper is a Serial killer, who has been inactive for about ten years, He was a religious zealot, killed atheists and posed them in biblical scenes. Very gruesome." Bogo said, surprising Nick. He hadn't committed those, and he hated when his work was attributed to others. He was no copycat killer, how dare they?

"So," Bogo continued, "How is Officer Hopps handling it?"

"She seemed flustered, and had just had a panic attack, but I think she'll be fine. Speaking of Miss Hopps, I have the Psychological Evaluation file for you. When we are finished eating, I'll get it." Nick said, as he watched Bogo take the first bite of his liverwurst.

"Hmm, What is this? I've never tasted any meat substitute like this." Bogo said.

"I am surprised you've had many meat substitutes. After all, most cape buffalo stick to a vegetarian diet. Alas, It is homemade. I'm quite glad you enjoy it." Nick said, inwardly grinning.


End file.
